


Baleset

by aguneszu



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguneszu/pseuds/aguneszu
Summary: Aoi [the GazettE] egy tweetje alapján íródott rövid szösszenet.Bétázásért köszönet Lianának! (L)





	

**Author's Note:**

> __  
> A tweetfordítás elkövetője angolról magyarra: Liana (L)

– Yuu – szólította gyengéden Uruha. – Minden rendben?

Aoi az öltőzőben feküdt a kanapén, karjaival eltakarva a szemét. A szólógitáros kérdésére tagadólag megrázta a fejét.

– Mi történt? – hajolt közelebb a férfihoz.

Kérdésére azonban nem kapott választ, ezért a többiekhez fordult.

– Srácok, kimennétek? Most!

Mikor a másik három tag elhagyta a helyiséget visszafordult Aoihoz, aki így már elvette a kezeit a szeme elől.

– Most már elmondod végre, mi történt? 

Aoi bólintott egyet, majd közelebb intette magához Uruhát, és suttogva elmagyarázta neki a helyzetet. A szólógitáros egy pillanatig döbbenten nézte a másikat, majd megszólalt:

– Kínos.

A kanapén fekvő férfi elhúzta a száját.

– Ezzel nem segítesz.  
– Ezzel viszont… – csatolta ki Aoi nadrágjának az övét, s lehúzva a cipzárját, óvatosan becsúsztatta a kezét a másik nadrágjába.

* 

Másfél óra múlva Aoi elégedetten tweetelte ki a következőt: 

**aoi** @official_aoi: Amikor léptem le a dobemelvényről, megütöttem az ágyékomat a gitárommal. Függőlegesen. De még mindig működőképes, szóval úgy tűnik, hogy nincs gáz. Örülök.


End file.
